Obstacles Of Love
by Nancy H.B
Summary: Quistis thinks about how her feelings for Irvine Changed


**Obstacles Of Love**   
By: Nancy H.B. (charismamidday@yahoo.com)   
Rating: G   
Pairing: Quistis & Irvine   
Summary: Quistis thinks about how her feelings for Irvine Changed   
Disclamer: I don't own Any of the characters. 

***** 

The group of friends were relaxing and enjoying the party given in their honor for their victory against Ultimecia. Squall and Rinoa had just came back from the balcony and were holding hands and sitting close. Zell was still eating hotdogs like there was no tomorrow. Irvine and Selphie were sitting together talking quietly. 

And then there was Quistis who was watching her friends enjoying themselves, she was especially looking at Irvine. 'What am I doing?' She thought... 'I can't be feeling anything for him... She said in denial. First of all he and Selphie have a thing going on and second of all he a just a big flirt... Just look at him saying hello to all those girls when he's with Selphie... I just can't.' She sighed. 

"Quistis, you feeling OK?" asked Rinoa who noticed her being very silent all of a sudden. 

"Oh, I'm fine..." She replied snapping out of her reverie and giving her a slight smile. 

" Oh Irvy, stop it.." Giggled Selphie playfully slapping him. Quistis turned to them, and sighed again. She couldn't stand looking at them acting all chummy anymore. So she got up and excused herself to everyone. 

She stepped out on the balcony and leaned on the railing and looked up at the stars. She tried to remember when her feelings for Irvine became a little more than annoyance and friendship. She thought back to Ultimecia's castle when Irvine saved her life. 

*****Flashback***** 

They were in Ultimecia's castle and had separated into two groups. Squall. Rinoa & Selphie were the primary group and Zell, Irvine and herself were the secondary one. They had just rung the bell that would open the door in the chapel that would enable the other group to go face against Omega Weapon and they were now waiting for them, hoping that they would come out alright. Zell was a little away from them, practicing & punching the air, while she and Irvine were standing there looking around for any enemies. 

She started looking at Zell practice, with a slight amuse smile on her face. When suddenly Irvine cried out for her to watch out and threw himself at her. Taking her to the ground while the beast flew over her head and ran straight into Zell's fist, since he turned around when he heard Irvine shout and got ready to attack as Irvine slammed Quistis to the ground. 

Quistis looked up into the face of Irvine who was still on top of her. He saved her life and he was looking at her with such an expression that she couldn't help but stare back. They're face started to come closer, when Quistis finally snapped out of it and said "Thank you Irvine." At hearing her speak he snapped out of it too and got an embarrassed look on his face at what almost happened. He got up and offered her his hand to help her up. 

*****End Of Flashback***** 

And that was it. That was when her feelings changed. Not because he saved her live, but because of the look he had given her. He looked scared at what almost happen to her but at the same time he was looking at her so tenderly. Like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. 

But that didn't matter. Because what ever his face might have expressed to her, it didn't reach his heart obviously, since he was with still with Selphie. She felt tears coming down her cheek, as she thought how unfair love was sometimes. The first time she truly falls in love and it is not mutual. 

Tears kept coming down but she did nothing to stop them or dry them. If felt good to cry and let it all out. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear anyone coming up behind her. 

The person reached her and she still didn't notice. He turned to look at her face and was shocked to see her crying. 

"Quistis! Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Irvine asked. Quistis opened her eyes in shock. She thought she was alone and was embarrassed to have anyone see her in such a vulnerable state. Especially the one she was crying for. 

To Be Continued 


End file.
